


Let go of your fears

by hands0me_rhys



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Ep 13, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't do this," The boy whispers in doubt, and palms lock on his hips as soft music fills the loft.</p><p> "It's just me, Alexander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let go of your fears

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got feels from "Sweet Jane" by Garett Kato at 2 am. take this trashy fluff pls

"Magnus,  _no_." The shadowhunter's head shot up from his position on the sofa, curled near the armrest. Once sleeping and now abrupt with insomnia, rings under his eyes dark and bruising. His hair is dishevelled, adorning hole riddled pajama bottoms and an old grey sweater.

He's apparent, and the warlock would have waited another century for  _him_ , had he not come soon enough. The cat-eyed man hummed dismissively, and he turned on the stereo, fingers soft on the dial as classic music brushed through the living room. 

These times, when Alec had nightmares, made Magnus’ heart ache. He'd say they were  _nothing_ despite his breakable looks, quiet murmurs of a missing Jace, of his mother berating him and not letting him see his siblings in the Institute, of Lydia alone at the altar, even as she smiled and ushered him away.

They aren't close enough for Magnus' liking, and he just wanted to be trusted, for Alec to feel like he meant something, like he was meant to be here and with him. 

"Why not?" The warlock questioned teasingly, his eyes turned on the other man. Alec pursedhis lips. "I can't dance." The shadowhunter responded, and Magnus let a laugh bubble through his chest. It's late. They're tired, and Magnus was not donning the _most_ fashionable get-up, or any make up. If the older man had to sum up his feelings in two words, he'd say it was  _anxious_ and  _excited._

"Mags, I'm serious—" Alexander, _bless his heart_ , arm barring in defeat when his lover approached him, placing gentle hands on his wrists, and pulling him up from the couch. 

"If you can fight, you can dance, Alec." The taller grinned, and the Lightwood frowned, though he'd lost protesting when lips press against his cheek. The younger wrapped his open palms at the warlock's upper arms, and he's hesitant, but pressed his mouth against Magnus, leading up to his lips. He's just giving pecks, but it's nothing short of love— of adoration.

There's guilt welling inside of Alec, because something imside him whispered that he shouldn't be  _here_ when his parabatai was missing, when Clary was in a frenzy, when people needed him to be useful, when he should be helping stop a monster who took his best friend.

Magnus splayed fingers over his waist, and pulls him closer. Their chests pressed together, and the warlock led their feet. Alec wanted to be happy— but he doesn't deserve it.

"I don't know how to do this," The boy whispered in doubt, and palms lock on his hips as soft music filled the loft. "It's just me, Alexander." The warlock whispered in response, and in return, Alec brushed his nose against the warlock's cheek, kissing his jaw. "It's  _because_ it's you." Alec could feel a faint smile edge on his partner's lips, and he tightened his hold on Magnus.

"We'll do this together, yeah?"

"Yeah."

 


End file.
